Sage Temple Ruins
|people = Korok }} The Sage Temple Ruins are a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a ruined temple along Regencia River that has since become flooded by the river and is located in the Hyrule Field region of Central Hyrule. It is unclear if its ruined state was caused by the flooding or if it was destroyed during the Great Calamity and became flooded by the nearby river overtime due to lack of maintenance following its abandonment. However its flooding is only waist deep and does not bother the local amphibious Lizalfos archers that dwell within the ruins, making the Lizalfos Mask a useful disguise to avoid getting sniped as no other enemies inhabit the area. However a local hidden Korok is forced to hide on one of the high walls that remain standing as the water is too deep for average Korok to stand in. Acorns can be found in the water around two large trees which can be highlighted by the Stasis Rune to make spotting them under the water more easily. Rusty series equipment can be found here as well presumably as a result of the flooding. A Raft can also be found along the riverbank here making it a good place to begin exploring the river by Raft. Barrels can also be found floating in the flooded ruins. Stalmoblin may appear in more shallow parts of the ruins at night despite them being ill suited for flooded environments as their skulls and bodies perish when exposed to deeper waters of the nearby river. Two broken wagons within the ruins can be searched for random but potentially valuable items like Amber. The original purpose of the Sage Temple is unknown though presumably it was related to or dedicated to a Hyrulean sage or sages. Given is proximity to Satori Mountain in nearby Hyrule Ridge region it may be related to the sage that lived upon the mountain and is believed to have been reincarnated into the guardian spirit known as the Lord of the Mountain that protects Satori Mountain. Related Side Quest As part of "The Master Trials" DLC, Link receives the Side Quest "EX Treasure: Twilight Relic" which directs him to read Misko's EX Journal at the Outpost Ruins to find the Twilight Relic a historically significant artifact stolen from Hyrule Castle by Misko who hide it and other priceless artifacts collected by the Royal Family of Hyrule all over Hyrule leaving behind two journals containing clues to their whereabouts. The journal directs Link to find the temple ruins soaked by the waters of Regencia River referring to the Sage Temple Ruins west of the Giant's Forest and northwest of the Ancient Tree Stump near Mount Daphnes. The relic is found in a EX Treasure Chest buried within the ruins which is revealed to be Midna's Helmet a piece of thematic head Armor based upon the Fused Shadow helmet worn by Midna in her imp form throughout most of Twilight Princess. The helmet has a defense of 7 and grants Guardian Resist reducing damage from Guardian-based weaponry though cannot be dyed or upgraded. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations